1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for easily moving or copying a file from one application to another, functions such as a drag and drop function using a mouse and a copy and paste function using a keyboard are enabled by operating systems and applications. If link information which can be used in downloading a file is included in a Hyper Text Markup Language (HTML) file displayed on the web browser, a shortcut of the html file can be generated if a user performs a drag and drop operation of the link in the html file to a local personal computer (PC). In this case, the user cannot obtain the target file itself. Thus, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-90809 discusses a technique that enables a search of a file linked to the html and copy the corresponding file when a drag and drop operation is performed using a web browser.
However, according to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-90809, the corresponding file can be copied only when the html object dropped in the local PC has a link path. Thus, for example, if a character string of a file path of an object other than an html object or data other than a file object is dropped in the local PC, the application that received the drop processing is unable to determine the character string or the data as a file. As a result, the user cannot acquire the file. This is because, although a file link can be searched according to tracking of the tag information of the html, the application that received the drop processing cannot determine whether the data can be used in the application if the received data is an unspecified character string or data other than a file object.